1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting arrangements for electric motors in sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the sewing machine art to pivotally mount a motor in the frame of a sewing machine, and to provide means for moving the motor about its pivotal axis to adjust the tension in a power transmitting belt driven by the motor. Such an arrangement may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,537 of William L. Herron for "Electric Motor Mount for Sewing Machines", issued June 19, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,368, of Kenneth D. Adams, for "Motorized Drive for a Sewing Machine Including Belt Tensioning Means", issued Dec. 23, 1980.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,104 for "Sewing Machine Motor Mount", issued Sept. 21, 1982 is directed to a particularly inexpensive construction for use in mounting a motor in a machine in a manner enabling the motor to be moved about a pivotal axis for the purpose of adjusting tension in a belt which is driven off the motor shaft. The present invention is directed to an improved version of the patented construction and has a prime object providing such construction with superior impact resisting and vibration isolating characteristics as well as simplified belt tension adjusting mechanism.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.